everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dontchalovechloelukasiak11/Best Every Witch Way Ships:Andi Edition
-BEST EVERY WITCH WAY SHIPS- Introduction: Last, but certaintly not least in our three-part blog series, "Best Every Witch Way Ships" is the ships for Andi Cruz. Yes, the colorful-haired,cool, and creative best friend of Emma Alonso is our next "test subject" in this series! Let's find out who I think Andi should be with! Warning: This is MY OPINION and you can totally disagree! Please, no hate or spam comments! OPTION #1- Andiel (Andi and Daniel) ''' '''Imagine, Iridium High BEFORE Emma Alonso! Do you think Andiel would have happened if Emma had never moved to Miami and come to Iridium High? Maybe. Let's see. Daniel Miller is "The Good Guy Crush" as I have said with Emma and Maddie. His pros are that he is friendly,caring,kind,sweet, and nice. He is willing to help Andi when she needs it as well. His cons are that id Andi and Daniel began dating, drama could start between Andi and Emma. He also is not the iggest fan of magic and Andi is always getting involved with Emma,Maddie, and their magic. OPTION #2- Jandi (Andi and Jax) ''' '''Andi and Jax Novoa may not get along super well, but they could make a really good couple. I know that I decided that Emma and Maddie did not go with Jax well because he is evil and could try and manipulate them. However, being with a mortal who is not evil could help him change, like Diego can make Maddie a better person. Also, Andi being a mortal will help him get over his crazy desire to destroy the Magic Realm. His pros are that he is super fun like Andi, he is cool and chill like her, and can keep things intersting. His cons are that he causes troubleand is evil. He could also trick her into making Emma use er magic for evil. However, she can help hm become a better person. OPTION #3- Andiego (Andi and Diego) ''' '''Andi and Diego Rueda are good friends and teammates on Iridium High's swim team, The Sharks. Actually,Andi,Jax,Daniel and Diego are all on The Sharks. Diego is a kanay, with magical powers and that will be really fun for Andi. His pros are that he is fun-loving, a good friend, and very nice and caring. His cons are that he is dating Maddie Van Pelt right now and they are currently in love. That may change in future episodes though. He and Andi do not interact a lot. They are get along pretty well though. Who do I think is the best guy for Andi Cruz? Drumroll please!!!....... THE WINNER IS JAX NOVOA!!!!!!!!!! I picked Jax because he may need Andi more than Andi needs him. She will help him become a better person and they will have a lot of fun! Good thing we have Andi around or then Jax would be dating a clone! Yeah,... I don't really ship Evil Jemma that much. But I do ship Jandi! 2nd Place- Diego Rueda Diego and Andi are great friends, but I think Miego is better than Andiego. 3rd Place- Daniel Miller Daniel and Andi make good friends, but I think him and Emma are meant to be. Who do you think Andi should be with and why? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts